Stress will never end
by icecreamdancer
Summary: The super samurai power rangers are back in this fanfic. After awhile without a nighlok attack, Emily got married to Mike, Mia got married to Kevin, and Jayden and Antonio became even more best friends than they where before. All things seemed well for them, but things got greater then Emily found out she was pregnant.
1. Sickness and Weight gain

Emily yawned as she got up. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen, no one was there. All there was is a note that said:

" Dear Emily, gap sensor when off after we made breakfast, we were about to eat before the it went off, we took off and left some food for you.

Have a good meal.

Love the Red, Blue, Green, Pink and Gold rangers "

She smiled at the note and giggled. She sat down and moved her place over.

" I hope Mia didnt make this " She thought, she giggled at that.

Mia is a bad cook in their appinions, they think she should take a cooking class.

She took one bite.

" Wow, this is delicious, so mia oviously didnt make it " She said

" I did " she reconised that voice. Mike.

" This is amazing Mike " She said

" Thanks " He said

She sat down and finished eating. She sat down and suddenly didnt feel so good. She ran to the bathroom and puked her guts out.

" Em? you ok? " Mike asked in concern.

" Yea, i just dont feel good "

" Why dont we take you to the doctor? " He asked

" Ok "

After she was done puking they headed to the hospital to see the doctor. They sat in they sat in the waiting room until her name was called.

" Emily Sky "

They walked into the ultrasound room to take a look at her stomach. Emily shivered as the doctor put the gel on Emily's stomach. she moved the wand round and all of a sudden they heard a heart beating.

" Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Sky, your gonna have a baby "


	2. Telling the others

Emily layed there in as she heard the beats of her child's heart. She cant believe, that this whole time, she was pregnant. They start walking out to the car and Emily puts her head on Mike's shoulder as he wraped his arm around her.

" I still can't believe it Mike " She says " How are we gonna tell the others? "

" I dont know Em " he says " I dont know "

" They are gonna bench me though " She complains

" They have to, we can't have a pregnant ranger running around " He says " It could threaten the other rangers, and the baby "

" I know but, you guys will need me " She says.

There was a complete silence. Both of them were right, they will need emily, but if she keeps fighting she could hurt the baby. They reach the car and drive home. They reach the shiba house and walk through the gate. They walk over to the door and open it. They walked in and saw the rangers in the main training room. They all walked over to Emily and Mike.

" Where were you guys? you missed our afternoon training " Jayden asked

" Emily wasnt feeling good so I took her to the hospital " Mike said

" And what was wrong? " Mia asked in concern for her sister.

" We found out something unexpected " She said " I'm pregnant "

Mia run up to Emily and hugged her, she is soo happy her sister is pregnant.

" When did this happen? " Kevin asked with a smerk

" We dont know, not even the doctor knew " Emily said

" Emily, I'm sorry, but while your pregnant you cant fight, I'm gonna need to take your samuraizer " Jaden says sadly

Emily frowns and hands him her samuraizer.

" I'm sorry Emily, we have to keep you out of danger " Jaden says

" Jaden, Ill program her samuraizer to only let her use her symbol power, she wont be able to morph " Antonio says to his best friend.

Emily starts to tear up and runs into her room.

" Emily! come back! " Mike said as he ran after her.

So what did you think? was it good? was it bad? leave a review on what you thought! PM me story ideas.


	3. Who knows what'll happen

Emily sits on the floor sobbing, upset she cant help her friends. She heard her bedroom door open and in comes Mike.

" Go away mike " she says as she sobs.

" No, we need to talk " He says

" NO! " She screams at him and storms out

She runs into the bathroom and pukes. after she's done, she sits there crying. she hears someone knock at the door.

" Emy? " She hadn't heard that voice in years. Serena.

" Serena? is that really you? " Emily asks

" Yea its me, can i come in? " Serena asks

" Yea " Emily says and Serena walks in the bathroom to comfort her sister.

" I heard your pregnant " Serena says

Emily nods as she lays her head on her sisters shoulder. She cant help crying even more, this time tears of joy.

" I just dont wanna be benched " Emily says

" Emy, its for the safety of the baby, after the baby is born, everything will be the same again " Serena comforted her sister.

" Well except you'll be better unlike before " Emily giggled.

Shes right, Serena is better now, and that makes emily happy. They get up and walk over to Emily's bedroom. no-one is there, not even mike. Emily walks over to the window and notices that it's night time, she needs her sleep. Emily gets in bed and notices Serena leaving.

" Serena? " She asks " Your leaving? "

" The house, no, I'm just going to my room " Serena says

" Will you sleep in here with me tonight? " Emily says

Serena smiled and got into Emily's bed and cuddled her sister.

" I love you Emy " Serena said as she looked down, only to find her sister fast asleep. " Good night Emy "

So what do you think everyone? Review and PM me if you have any ideas for the story.


	4. Trying to work things out

Ok guys, omg you wont believe how happy i was to see how 4 people already reveiwed my fanfic and i think 1 or 2 people faved me and my fanfic, so im gonna make this one a long one, keep up the faving and reviewing and ill keep making long ones! ok here's the story:

Emily yawned as she woke up from her deep sleep. She suddenly didnt feel so good and ran into the bathroom to puke. this is the 3rd time this weekend that this has happened. its understandable in the morning, cause thats called morning sickness. After she's done she goes into the kitchen to get some cereal, but notices someone had made her oatmeal with blueberries, it was either mike or mentor.

" Morning em " Mike said coming up behind her.

" Morning mike " Emily said " Did you make this? "

" Yea, if i knew you were awake i would have brought it to you " He said

" Well its a good thing you just found out cause I spent the start of my morning puking " She commented

They both burst out laughing. After they stopped laughing Emily took her bowl over to the table and started to eat. Mike walked over and started to rub Emily's neck. Once she was done she turned around and kissed Mike in thanks for rubbing her neck. She got up and turned on the water in the sink. She was about to wash her bowl before Mike turns off the water.

" Let me do it, you need to rest " Mike says

Emily nods and kisses him. She starts feeling dizzy again and run into the bathroom to puke again. She never likes it when she pukes. She dicides to take a bath because her back will start to hurt if she takes a shower. She starts the water up and takes her bath. She drys off and decides she is craving a cupcake, after all she needs something in her stomach after puking her breakfast out. She heads over to the cupcake factory and orders a raspberry cupcake with chocolate frosting. She also orders a swirl for mike, knowing he'll be upset she had a cupcake without him. She goes home with the bag with mike's cupcake in it behind her back.

" Hey em " Mike says as he notices Emily's home.

" Hey mike i got something for you " She says while giggling.

She pulls the back out from behind her back and Mike notices its a bag from the cupcake factory.

" Awww thanks em " He says then kisses her.

Mike takes the cupcake out then eats it. Emily giggles as she watches her husband eat his cupcake.

" How manly " She thinks sarcastically.

Emily decides to go see Mia. She starts to head for Mia's room when she is stopped by jaden.

" I wouldn't go in there right now " He says.

Emily notices jaydens head is bandaged.

" Mentor is having her stay in there untill she's calm " He continues

" What happened to you jaden? " She asks in concern

" Me and mia were training and she went bolistic on me " Jaden says.

A/N: I laughed just making that part.

" Oh I'm sorry jaden " She says

" Its ok, it's not your fault, I wonder how she's taking the news about your pregnancy " He says

" I dont know " She says

All of a sudden they heard a beeping sound. The gap sensor.

" It's at old north lake " Mentor says to the rangers.

Emily sits on the sofa in sadness at the fact she cant help her friends.

" It will be ok emily " Mentor says trying to cheer her up. It didnt work.

Emily decides to clean up the house and make dinner before the rangers ger home from fighting. They arrive home and notice the place so clean, with the delicous smell of fish, the same fish Antonio had caught earlier that day. They all sit down and eat fish while Emily has salad.

She does the dishes and cleans the messes then heads to bed. She imediatly gets up and runs to the bathroom and pukes. She get back in bed and drifts to sleep. Boy what a day.

So how is that for a long chapter? Review and PM me ideas for future chaptures.


	5. Kidnapped pt 1

Emily wakes up tired because she was up all night puking.

" I hate having to get up every thirty minutes just to puke " Emily mumbles

" Tiring isnt it " Mike says then Emily shot him a angry look " Sorry "

" Mike " Emily says

" Yea? " Mike asks

" Can we go on a walk together? " Emily asks

Mike nods and they head out. They start to walk to the park.

Mean while in the nether world...

" Ooh ah ooh that are those pesky rangers up to? " Said a squid-faced nighlok named Octoroo.

" QUIET OCTOROO YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE " Said the bat-winged leader of the nighlok Master Xandred

" Ooh ah ooh i dont trust those green and yellow rangers " Octoroo says

" Why do you care what those rangers are doing anyway Octoroo " said one of the few female nighlok in the nether world Dayu.

" Well we have to learn that sealing sybol before the red ranger does " Octoroo says " Wait what are those rangers saying? "

Octoroo turns up the volume on his seeing eye and they can hear Mike and Emily.

" i just dont want any nighlok to find out " Emily says

" No nighlok, no matter what they do, will ever find out your pregnant " Mike says

Octoroo turns down the volume.

" Ooh ah ooh so thats what they were hiding " Octoroo says

" You know, when that yellow ranger is alone someone can go capture her " Dayu comments

" Ooh ah ooh brilliant idea Dayu " Octoroo says

Back on earth...

Mike and Emily were about to walk into the gate.

" Mike? " Emily asks

" Yea? " Mike asks

" Can i be alone for a minute? " She asks

" Sure, I bet antonio has fish ready, want be to bring you some? " He asks

Emily nods and heads over to a bench. All of a sudden Dayu and 10 moogers appear out of a crack.

" What do you want Dayu?! " Emily said in a fierce voice

" You " Dayu said then 2 moogers grabbed Emily's arms and took her to the abandoned storage facility " No-one will never find you here "

Back at the shiba house...

" Mike? Where is Emily? " Jaden asks

" She wanted a minute alone, but she should've come in by now " Mike says in concern

Mike eyes widen, then he dashes out of the house. When he gets to the bench she was on, he looks around.

She's gone.

So what do you think? was it good was it bad? pm ideas and review what you think!


End file.
